


Trust

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Erection, Friendship, Innocence, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione are working on the polyjuice potion when an unexpected event tests the trust between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Harry Potter groaned in silence as boredom wore down his patience. It was this brewing of the Polyjuice potion. It needed constant attention and Harry was thoroughly sick of it. It was even more boring because Ron had decided to melt his cauldron in Potions that morning causing a major case of hives for the boy. One that necessitated an overnight trip to the Hospital Wing. And while Hermione was one of his best friends, when she got engrossed in something, she didn’t seem to realise anything else mattered. This made her terrible at relieving cases of boredom, something Ron could do with jokes or conversations about Quidditch. He stared at the walls of the cubicle reading the graffiti on it. For some odd reason a lot of them were about names of various guys and next to their names, measurements were written down. Harry was completely bamboozled by this. He next looked at Hermione and saw her face set in an extremely determined expression. Harry knew from past experience nothing short of meteors crashing into the bathroom would shake her concentration. 

He went back to staring at the graffiti. After a while, he noticed that Hermione was shifting about where she was seated. This went on for quite some time and Harry noticed the girl was frowning a bit as well as biting her lip. All this pointed to her being rather tense. Wondering if there was a mistake in the potion, he noticed now that Hermione was leaning forward somewhat and seemed to be breathing rather rapidly. 

“Hermione, are you alright?” Harry asked. Hermione was startled out of her concentration and her eyes widened slightly. To Harry it was reminiscent of a look of panic. Now disturbed by all the cues, he spoke again. “Hermione?” He promoted the girl to answer.

Hermione blushed a bit and said “I drank a bit too much at dinner and well, now I have to pee.” 

Harry laughed at that. It wasn’t something she usually did. He looked at her and noticed her squirming was worse. Hermione also had a hand pressed between her legs. Harry was certain she was very desperate to pee. Standing up he said, “Well I guess I’ll wait outside then. I’ll come back in a few minutes.” He walked to the door of the cubicle.

“No! Harry you can’t!” Hermione burst out standing up as well, strain very clear on her face. 

“What? Why?” Harry asked.

“The potion needs constant supervision remember? One of us has to watch it.” Hermione explained tapping her foot in impatience. 

Harry nodded in remembrance. Just as he did so, Hermione gave a grimace. 

“I’m sorry Harry I really have to go now.” And with that the girl rushed out. Harry sat down by the cauldron when a slam sounded out in the cubicle next door. He heard the rustling of Hermione’s skirt and the squeak of the seat as she sat down. Not a second later came the sound of liquid hitting the water rather forcefully. 

For Harry this was a strange scenario. He’d never been near another person as they were doing something so intimate. Especially since that someone was Hermione. How at that moment was seated beside him urinating like she’d stored half the Black Lake in herself. Harry felt weird. Hearing the hiss of Hermione’s pee was making his stomach tingle. As well as other places. He’d never felt this way before. 

When he grabbed the front of his pants, he noted that his penis seemed to have become hard. This frightened Harry a lot. He’d never had an erection before and didn’t know what was happening to him. He stood up hoping it would relieve the pressure. He kneaded it hoping the swelling would go down but it produced unexpected sparks of pleasure. Just then, the sound of a toilet flushing filled the air. Twenty seconds later Hermione stepped into the cubicle. And once she stepped in, she took in what he was doing and stopped. 

Harry was holding the front of his pants much like she had a few minutes earlier. 

“Do you need to use the loo as well Harry? It look like you do.” Hermione said with a smirk. She’d got back at him for his laugh earlier on. 

By now Harry was rather frightened that his penis hadn’t returned to its normal state and was on the edge of tears. To her credit, Hermione noticed it immediately and the fact that since she’d come in, Harry’s hands hadn’t left his privates. 

Harry choked out, “I don’t know Hermione! Just now while you were doing your thing, I could hear you and my-my private part became swollen. I tried massaging it and it won’t go down.”

At first Hermione was shocked that Harry had listened to her private moment and a bit angry he had heard it. However she came to the conclusion he was not at fault. He was next door after all. Next she blushed when Harry described his problem. She was very advanced in reading and knew exactly what was ailing him. Noting the fear on his face, she decided to keep the explanation simple. 

“Harry. It’s ok. You have what is called an erection. It’s when your penis fills up with blood when you can aroused. That means ready for sex, you know what that is right?” Hermione asked.

“Vaguely I guess.” Harry replied uncertainly. 

“Well I don’t have time to explain it, but to get rid of yours you have to either wait till your penis is back to normal or you’ll have to masturbate.”

“I don’t have time for it to go back to normal! It’s starting to hurt.” Harry looked at her quizzically when she said the strange word. “Is it a spell?” He asked. 

“What? No it’s not.” Hermione frowned. “Go into the next cubicle and hold your penis. Start rubbing it and it will go back to normal.” Harry blushed at her forward words but did as she said. He went into the next cubicle unzipped his pants and took out his penis. He pulled back the skin studied the reddened head of his boyhood and the slight veins visible. His penis was twitching to the beat of his heart. And do he started to rub. Within a minute it started to burn and chafe. It was very uncomfortable though there were some nice twinges. But his erection didn’t go down and he was still in slight pain. 

“Hermione! Nothing’s happening!” That brought a frown to her face and she remembered reading most boys could orgasm very soon on their first masturbation exercise. She also heard the slight hint of panic. Hermione loved her friends very much and couldn’t bear to see them hurt. She then thought of an idea, but she almost put it out of her mind. Solidifying her conviction she agreed it was the best plan to help her friend.

“Harry, come back.” She called. Soon Harry appeared with his shirt undone. Taking a deep breath, she asked him. “Do you trust me Harry?” The boy immediately nodded his head and said, “With my life Hermione!” Hermione smiled at the utter faith Harry had in her. Looking a bit nervous, she put the toilet cover down and sat on it. 

“Harry come over her would you?” Hermione beckoned. The boy walked to stand in front of her, looking down curiously. Hermione noted that the bulge in his pants had not disappeared. Harry still needed her help. Steeling her courage she uttered the words that would change the course of their friendship forever. “Take off your pants.”

“WHAT?!” Harry asked in shock. She didn’t really think he was going to drop his trousers in front of her did she? However a stern expression came on Hermione’s face and Harry knew this was a look she got when she was mule stubborn.

“Listen to me Harry James Potter. Of the two of us I’m the only one who knows how to relieve your issue. Sure you can ask Ron, but knowing him, don’t you think he’ll take the chance to laugh at you? I however am treating this with the seriousness it deserves. So drop your pants and underwear or you can go humiliate yourself in front of Ron.” Hermione said angrily. Harry contemplated her words carefully. In the end he came to the conclusion that Hermione was right. Ron would probably rag him endlessly and what more, shoot of his mouth in the middle of the Great Hall ruining his life forevermore. But it still came down to baring his private parts to another person. Something which hadn’t happened since he was seven and Aunt Petunia judged he wouldn’t drown taking a shower. Much to her regret Harry was sure. 

“You won’t make fun of me after this will you?” He asked her. Hermione reached up and held her best friends hand. “Never.”

Taking a deep breath Harry’s hand went to the button of his pants. He popped it, unzipped and dropped his pants before quickly covering his front.

Hermione was now experiencing a storm of feelings. Nervousness, guilt, shame, pride that her friend trusted her so much and something unfamiliar that made her rub her thighs together. She sighed at his actions. Honestly, there was no reason to be shy after what she said. Taking Harry’s hands from his crotch she saw the blunt head of his penis pressing against the white fabric of his plain white briefs. Looking up she noticed the boy was blushing. “Harry, take a deep breath. It’s not easy for me too. If my parents knew what was happening here…”

“I think I know what you mean.” Harry giggled. Aunt Petunia would skin him alive for behaving so indecently this day. “Are you ready?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I think so.” He had no choice, his balls were really starting to hurt. He put his fingers to his waistband and pulled his briefs down, exposing his penis to his best friend. Hermione studied Harry’s penis. This was the first on she’d seen. His penis was pointed straight out with and his head was covered. She knew it was called foreskin. She slowly put her hand on it, feeling the boy jerk at the contact. She retracted the skin slowly revealing Harry’s head. It was slightly red, with a slit. She felt the slight veins and she gave a tentative stroke. Harry hissed.

“Did that hurt you?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“No, that felt really good.” Harry smiled at her. Taking his penis in her hand again she stroked it. Harry thrust his hips slightly as she did so., definitely enjoying the feeling of his best friend’s hand on him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing fast. As Hermione’s hand glided on Harry’s shaft she saw a clear fluid come dribbling out of the slit. She swiped her thumb over it, spreading it around. It seemed to help in stroking as it lubricated his skin allowing it to slide over Harry’s head easier. 

“Ugh…Hermione…don’t stop….it feels really good!” And indeed it was. Harry loved the feelings of pleasure radiating from his dick. He was starting to feel a weird pressure, like he had to pee.

Hermione knew the end would come soon. She’d been stroking Harry’s penis for half a minute, and Harry was thrusting wantonly against her palm.

“Hermione! I’m feeling weird!’’ Harry gasped.

“It’s ok Harry, its normal let it happen.” She coaxed the boy. Soon she felt saw the hole of his penis widen slightly and knew it would be now.

“Ah! Ah! Hermione!” Harry moaned as he was overwhelmed by the sensations of Hermione’s hand upon his cock and he began to cum. Ropes of watery cum spurted from the end of his penis straight onto Hermione’s blouse. Hermione slowed her stroking as Harry’s orgasm faded, dribbles of semen running down her hand. Hermione took her hand off, as his penis shrank in the aftermath of his orgasm. The boy had a dreamy smile and a dopey look on his face. Whatever that feeling was, he loved it! Hermione took a look at her friend’s face and smiled widely. She loved that her friend could experience this happiness, and that it was due to her. She had brought him happiness in a life she quite suspected was not very happy outside the halls of Hogwarts. She shook of her thoughts and looked at the mess Harry had created. Nothing a cleaning charm wouldn’t solve, but first things first. 

“Harry look at me.” Harry did so and was immediately mortified, there were drops of his stuff all over her chest, skirt as well as her hand. He began to apologise but Hermione shook her head.

“It’s alright Harry, I sort of expected it to happen, though not so much,” Hermione explained. “But do you know what this fluid is?”

Harry shook his head wondering for himself. He gave a guess. “Pee?”

Hermione chuckled at the expected answer. “No it’s not silly. It’s called sperm and boys produce it when their penis’s get stroked.”

Harry asked. “What’s it for?”

Hermione blushed and said “Well if the sperm were in my vagina, I’d get baby.” Not realising her answer was made in a personal context, she saw Harry blush.

Taking out her wand, she flicked it her skirt and chest, the cleaning charm getting rid of Harry’s boyish semen. Taking a wad of toilet roll she gently took Harry’s shrivelled boyhood and cleaned it, rolling back the skin so she could clean under the rim. Some of it had got into the downy hairs at the base of his penis. Finishing with that she cleaned of her hand and flushed the toilet paper down.

“You can put on your pants Harry. I don’t think you want to walk out like that.” Hermione pointed out.

“Oh yeah! Sorry.” Scrambling he put pulled up his underwear and pants, this time with no painful erection to make it bulge. 

Pulling Hermione into a hug he told her,” Thank you for helping me. You’re my greatest friend.”

“It’s no problem Harry. I’d do it again. Anything to help you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I can see you’re bored. Why don’t you visit Hedwig for a bit?”

Harry agreed and left.

In the privacy of the empty bathroom, Hermione lifted her skirt and traced her pussy along the wet spot in her panties.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! If you have any comments on how to improve future stories they'd be much appreciated. I have more stories in the pipeline and they should be up in the next week, so stay tuned. Cheers!


End file.
